l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo family
The Akodo family was founded by Akodo himself. They were known throughout the empire as the finest and most valiant warriors. Historically, the Akodo had led the Lion Clan, with only three exceptions throughout all of history (one of which was claimed to be falsified by the Ikoma) until the Scorpion Coup. Since the Coup and the disbanding of the Akodo, there had not been an Akodo Champion, nor had any of the other families been able to establish a clear line of succession for Championship. History and the Akodo The Akodo version of history tended to take the form of a dry, highly detailed rendition of battles, and accounted of legendary heroes, from whom the family line was descended. The Akodo felt that each of their actions was watched by a past Akodo, and each of their decisions was considered as if all the families daimyos, back to Akodo himself, were watching. Although the Ikoma family records history, there was not a single Akodo who was incapable of tracing his lineage back to the founder of the Clan, Akodo - although reciting this ancestry might take many hours. Each Akodo must recite his lineage back to the original Akodo on the day of his gempukku. Not only did this honor the men and woman of the young samurai's line, but it also reminded the samurai: "I am part of your family, a piece of the family's blood. I am your brother". The Akodo Structure The structure of the Akodo family was extremely clear-cut, and each Akodo knew his place in it. A visiting Dragon Clan samurai said that "The Akodo know how to turn 'I' into 'We', and that is why they are strong". The family focused on the whole, not the individual. The Akodo's greater strength came from each man considering themselves a soldier - part of a bigger group, and led to the Akodo family motto: "Duty, Honor, Leadership", which also defined the three qualities with the greatest value among them. While the Matsu family's histories were filled with heroes who single-handedly win the day, the Akodo hero was the man who sacrificed himself or his honor for a greater whole - be it the legion, the family or the empire. To the daimyo of the family, the position was not to increase his own glory, but to further the glory of his Clan. Preparation for War Leadership was the most essential element of any given battle, and the Akodo knew this. Without a leader, the army could not win -- they would flee and be defeated. More important, however, was strong and competent leadership. A well-trained leader could direct and motivate his army and would instill a great sense of purpose in them during combat and peace. This was the Akodo's premise, and they lived and died by it. In the Akodo house, a man was reminded each day by sight, sound, and instinct that he was a member of a fighting force. Formations marched past, and the yard was full of men training. An Akodo who was raised to command a unit took his role very seriously, as he knew that he was responsible for each action his unit took. Successful units came about as the result of planning, preparation, and cohesion. A divided unit could be defeated, but if a unit followed one man, they could not be beaten. To an Akodo, this was a truth. It was undebatable and could not be argued. It simply was, and they had had the years to prove it. Strength in numbers was not enough - unified number was the font of victory. Way of the Lion, pp. 23-24 Lineage The Kami Akodo introduced the Kyodai Ceremony, were all those who would become a rank of the Akodo swore every other doshin was his brother, a partnership of equals. With such swore they gave his name unto the records of the family lineage. Way of the Lion, pp. 100-101 As a sign of loyalty to the Akodo home they bore Akodo Daggers, which were passed down from father to son. Akodo Dagger (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Loss of the Akodo Akodo Toturi had declared himself emperor following the Scorpion Coup in order to avoid a power struggle in the absence of a Hantei heir. The rightful heir, Hantei XXXIX eventually reappeared however and deposed Toturi, abolishing the Akodo family and denying Toturi rights to seppuku. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 69 Only Akodo Kage was allowed to keep the Akodo name, Scorpion Clan Coup, Scrolls 1-3 Way of the Wolf, p. 111 while those who decided to keep the name had to join the Akodo Death Seekers. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 8 Ironically it was the ronin Toturi who returned on the Second Day of Thunder to depose the emperor when he became a vessel for Fu Leng. Time of the Void, pp. 103-104 Return of the Akodo After the battle at Oblivion's Gate the Akodo name was given to the Lying Darkness by Hitomi and Hida Yakamo. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee A fraction of the Nothing was hidden deep within their souls, and it could be awakened in the future. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Politics Akodo Daimyo Though the Akodo were the family descended from the founding Kami of the Lion Clan, they had not always been the Clan Champions. For a decade, the Akodo family was disbanded by the decree of Hantei XXXIX for the deeds of Akodo Toturi during the Scorpion Coup. The name remained unused until the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, when Lady Moon named the Lying Darkness "Akodo". The now-Emperor Toturi I re-formed the family to incorporate all the former ninja who had been named and to reunite the remnants of the scattered family. Toturi declared his old friend, Akodo Ginawa to be the family daimyo. Vassals of the Akodo The following were the known vassal families of the Akodo family: * Damasu family (defunct) Secrets of the Crane, p. 49 * Ichime family Way of Shadow, p. 10 * Itagawa family * Katai family Secrets of the Lion, p. 26 * Seizuka family Secrets of the Lion, p. 27 Within the Family Mon of the Akodo The Akodo mon was a reserved lion's face, as a sharp contrast to the blunt fury of the Matsu mon; the division of the face presented the Akodo's dual nature, as both accomplished warriors and learned thinkers. Way of the Lion, p. 22 Duty The duty of Akodo was to defend the Emperor with their lives, and to uphold the will and honor of Hantei. Lands The lands of the Akodo were in the northern portion of the Lion Clan holdings. They were bordered on the west by the Kitsu provinces and on the south by the Matsu. To the east laid the Crane Clan. The majority of this region was open grassland, and home to the only major forest that laid wholly within Lion lands, Secrets of the Lion, p. 16 the Heart of Vigilance Forest. Secrets of the Lion, p. 19 Renga province was home to the private estate of the Akodo daimyo. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 86 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Akodo family; Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 * Henkyou province (Ak3) * Ken-ryu province (Ak6) * Kokoro province (Ak2) * Oiku province (Ak1) * Renga province (Ak4) * Shimizu province (Ak5) Major Akodo Holdings * Ninkatoshi * Shiro Akodo Minor Holdings * Oiku * Rengai Mura Extra-territorial Holdings * Akodo Estates in Ryoko Owari * Shiro sano Ken Hayai See also * Akodo family/Meta Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Lion Clan Families Daimyo Akodo